The Missing Piece
by Vaala
Summary: Zachary Goode and Joseph Solomon have a problem; They're broke. So when they hear about a very rewarding and hectic search for a forgotten princess and stumble upon a lost girl, what do they do? Trick her into pretending to be the lost princess of course. AU. ZxC. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Prologue

**_~ The Missing Piece ~_**

**_By BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar_**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

_Zachary Goode and Joseph Solomon have a problem; Their broke. So when they hear about a very rewarding and hectic search for a lost princess and stumble upon a lost girl, what do they do? Trick her into pretending to be the lost princess of course. Based of the 20th Century Fox movie, Anastasia. AU. Z/C._

* * *

><p><em>It was the year 1913 and she had just turned eight.<em>

_She sat at the top stair of the staircase looking for a boy. She hadn't seen him around lately, (Which was quite expectably considering she was a princess and he was a servant boy), and was wondering where he was. It **was** her birthday ball, shouldn't he be here? Everyone else was. _

_Of course she would never admit to anyone that she **wanted** him there. It would make it seem as if she had a crush on him. Which she didn't. He was just the only friend she had. But none the less she sat there another thirty minutes looking for him until she saw her father walk over to her mother. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She watched as her mother smiled and giggled a little. Her father took a step back and offered her his hand. She smiled and took his hand. Everyone cleared as the two entered the dance floor. _

_She heard the music changed to a slow song and watched her parents gracefully dance. She soon got lost in her own world watching them dance._

_"BOO!" She jumped a mile in the air as the boy doubled over clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. _

_She frowned and turned away from him, angry that he would do that to her on her birthday. He abruptly stopped laughing once he saw that she was angry at him. He hadn't mean't to make her mad. He slowly crawled over next to her and sat down. _

_"You mad?" _

_She ignored him. _

_Her became worried, he didn't want her mad at him. _

_"I'm sorry." She continued to ignore him._

_"I got you a present." That caught her attention. She looked eyes scanned his small body. She didn't see a gift._

_"Where?" _

_He smirked. He knew that would get him off the hook. _

_"Here," He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. She gasped when she saw it. It was so pretty! She tackled him in a hug._

_He fell back not expecting her to jump at him. He didn't understand why she looked so awestruck at it. It was only a gold locket that he found in some ally. But none the less he wrapped his arm around her, smiling back._

_Once she realized they had been hugging for a few minutes she pulled back blushing. _

_"Why were you so late?" She asked as he put the necklace on her. _

_He froze. He didn't want her to know about his mother. The witch that she was. He didn't want her to know about his mom beating him up for not doing his chores. She would think he was weak. _

_"Uhh i just had some complications. I'm sorry."_

_She shrugged. He had gotten her present. _

_They turned around to stare at the dancing couples moving gracefully across the dance floor. _

_..._

_His eyes grew wide. He could hear them. Very faint, but it was certainly them. He had to get her out of there. _

_"Come on" He whispered pulling on her arm. _

_"What?" She whispered, annoyed that he yanked on her arm, but she let him lead her none the less. She trusted him. _

_"Shh, you've got to be quiet." He said quickly. _

_She continued to fallow him down the dark corridor of the Gallagher Kingdom. _

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Gallagher Morgan looked at her daughter sitting at the top of staircase. She knew she had a little crush on the servant boy. She knew he had one on her aswell. She smiled watching little Cameron's eyes wander the room looking for the boy. <em>

_She looked around for him too, she had been wondering where he was. He had been running around all week telling everyone how everything had to be perfect for her. It was cute. She hoped it wouldn't last though. Princess's weren't allowed to marry pesants, especially not **servants.**_ She didn't want her daughter falling in love with a man she could never marry. __

__She shook her head. Cameron was too young still, only 8. __

__Thats when she felt someone come up behind her. She looked around to see her husband. She smiled. __

_"Hello my love" He said to her. _

_"Hello" she whispered back. _

_He stepped back and offered her his hand. _

_She smiled softly and took his offer to dance. She would never refuse him. Never._

_The floor quickly cleared out as they entered the floor. _

_She looked up into his eyes. The same brown ones she had been through so much with, the ones she wished to be with for forever. _

_He smiled down at her as they started to dance. He remember those many years ago when he asked her to marry him. Even now, 10 years later, he was still surprised she said yes. _

_He thought about his daughter, Cameron. She was getting so big now. It was like yesterday she was a baby, now she is eight. So young, yet already so beautiful. _

_I must be the happiest man on earth he thought thinking about all the good that has come to him. _

_Just then his luck ran out. He saw them take everything away from him. He fought them as they took Rachel away from him. He looked around for Cameron but couldn't find her. He saw them pull the gun out. He heard the shot. He saw his beloved fall to the ground, dead. _

_He couldn't move. She was gone. _

* * *

><p><em>"Here," He said urging her in through the trap door. "Go to Roseville, take the train, find a man named Grant Newman, he will keep you safe."<em>

_"Wait, what about you?" She said quickly and quietly. She didn't want him hurt. _

_He smiled a sad soft smile. "Someone has to hold them off" _

_Her little eyes widened. "No, not you though! Have someone else do it, you come with me" _

_He merely shook his head. "There's no time Cammie." _

_She was on the edge of begging now, he couldn't die. "Please Zach." She whispered. _

_He was about to give in when the doors slammed open. He shoved her in further. "Go" He whispered closing the door. _

_"Hey! You!" He turned around to see 5 men. All dressed completely in black. One walked forward, probably the leader, and grabbed the front of his shirt. _

_"Who are you and where's the princess?" _

_Zach smiled. "Billy bob and up your butt and to the left" _

_The leader snarled and threw him down. He nodded to another guy walking out of the room. _

_The other walked forward and smiled sadly. _

_"Sorry little one" Thats when he felt the riffle butt crash into his head. The rest was black. _

* * *

><p><em>She crawled through the dark tunnel. Scared and alone. She kept repeating the name through her head so not to forget it. <em>

_'Grant Newman, Grant Newman, Grant Newman,' _

_She wondered about her mother and father and Zach, what happened to them? Were they okay? _

_She didn't know who them people were that Zach was so afraid of. He seemed to know everything. _

_She turned around wondering if she should go back for him, he told her not to, but she couldn't just leave him. Thats when she remembered the secret room. It was a special room that allowed her to see the entire ball room from it, but no one could see her. She loved it. _

_She raced through the tunnel to get to it. _

_One left, two right, then you're there. _

_She crawled up to her spot and looked through the little opening. _

_She saw her mother and father being held by a lot of people, they were all wearing black. _

_Then she saw the one that was holding her mother pull out a gun. Her eyes widened. _

_'No!' She thought, but didn't dare speak. _

_Then she saw the man pull the trigger. She muffled her scream as she watched her mothers eyes fluttering shut as she fell to the ground. _

_She felt her eyes start to burn with hot tears. _

_She needed to get out of there. She started running, she ran and ran until she reached the end of the tunnel. There was a another trap door, she pushed on it. It didn't budge. She pushed harder, after awhile it moved just enough for her tiny body to fit through. _

_She looked around once outside, it was cold, she could feel the snow soaking through her shoes and making her feet cold. _

_She remember going to the train station with her father a few months earlier. She still remember the way. _

_She started running through the streets. Getting pushed and shoved, but still carrying on. _

_"Watch out!" She stopped dead, turning just in time to see the car, but not enough time to move out of the way. _

_Then it was like time was moving in slow motion. She was frozen. She could hear people screaming and the horn of the car honking, but she couldn't move. It was like had glued her feet to the cold ground._

_She screamed clutching the necklace. Then it was quiet. _

_Completely quiet. She closed her eyes and then blackness. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like this story line..so i might be updating it more than the others. **

**This is the song i listened to when writing the part about Rachel and Matthew. I want it for my wedding, its so pretty. **

**All About Us - He Is We**

**(Put a period [.] when the ( DOT ) is)**

**www (DOT ) youtube (DOT ) com/watch?v=qC9rJZKUAPg**

**Review? **


	2. Tough Choices

_**~ The Missing Piece ~**_

_**By BananaTwinkle**_

_**Song of the chapter: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap**_

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_Zachary Goode and Joe Solomon have a problem. Their broke. So when they hear about a very rewarding hectic search for a lost princess and stumble upon a lost girl, what do they do? Trick her into pretending to be the lost princess of course. Based of the 20th Century Fox movie, Anastasia. AU. Z/C._

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later...<em>

"Well? What are we going to do? We're broke. Dead broke. Just had to go and spend all that money trying to get a girl didn't you Zach?" Joseph Solomon said to his best friends son walking down the busy streets of Roseville Virgina.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Always the drama queen I see." He was about to responded, but was cut off by the car the had suddenly appeared in front of him, he jumped out of the way and glared at the older man.

Joe heard him muttered something around the lines of 'Fuckass'. His father wouldn't be happy to know his son was cursing like a sailor. He shook his head. What type of man had he been raising?

Joe sighed in frustration. He didn't understand how Zach could be so laid back about everything. They didn't have a home, they didn't have jobs and now they didn't even have any money.

Zach clapped his godfather on the shoulder. "Joe, chill out. We'll get more money. And anyways, you know what they say," He paused then did a dramatic jump in front of Joe. ", Money can't buy happiness."

"No," Joe said pushing the child out of the way like a fly. ", But it sure makes misery a lot easier."

Zach rolled his eyes, running to catch up.

"Well we could-" He stopped abruptly cut off as the cold winter wind blew a sheet of newspaper into his face.

He snatched it off and was about to throw it into the nearest trash can when he saw the headlines.

'_Missing princess believed to be alive! Reward for safe return!' _An idea sparked in his mind and he smirked.

"Hey Joe!"

* * *

><p>I sighed listening to Ms. Buckingham rant on about how ungrateful i was for everything she's done for me. I looked up at the small snowflakes falling from the sky. I wonder what it would be like to like them, floating from the sky down to the ground. Guess i'd never know though.<p>

"You never do your chores. God! I don't know how you're going to make it through the real world!" I rolled my eyes. She always had been one for dramatics.

Let me put it simple. There's a reason the fat old hag is not married.

I tuned back in when we reached the end of the long driveway.

"Okay _Cammie,"_ She said my name with utter disgust. I ignored her, and turned around to wave goodbye to my friends, my sisters.

When i turned back around she was glaring even more, if that was possible.

"Well here you are. I could go on about how i would miss you and how you must come back to visit, but, truthfully, i won't miss you and you really have no need to come and visit. So you'll just be going now. Bye!" She shoved me and my bag, out the large cold gates, laughing as she walked back towards the warm building. I sighed. I always said i knew what i was going to do when i was out of here. But, really, i hadn't a clue. I never have. I only said those things so the younger ones didn't think i was some stupid silly young teenager with no life goal. I _Knew_ what i wanted. I also knew it was an impossible dream. And it was useless hoping for the impossible. Right?

Focus on reality, not fantasy. That's what Madame Dabney used to tell all of us at the orphanage when we were little.

I started walking on the small path that was barely visible under all the snow.

Soon the path split into two different paths. In the middle of the split there was a sign with two boards attached to it. One board faced the left path and said Bueburg, the one pointing right said Roseville. I had no clue which to take. I thought about what i knew of the two. I had heard nothing about either of them. I looked back at the signs. Roseville, the name sounded familiar, like i had seen it or heard it somewhere, but hadn't.

I felt like i was remembering it from a dream.

With one last look left, i headed right.

_'To Roseville i go.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello all, i know this is short, but i write better when they're short. And i update faster...ish. **

**The next chapter might take a little longer cause i need to rewatch the movie and its no longer on instant watch on netflix...**

**But i hope you enjoyed it so far! **

**Review?**


	3. Marketplace Mishaps

_**~ The Missing Piece ~**_

_**By BananaTwinkle**_

_**Song of the chapter: The Hill by Marketa Irglova**_

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_Zachary Goode and Joe Solomon have a problem. Their broke. So when they hear about a very rewarding hectic search for a lost princess and stumble upon a lost girl, what do they do? Trick her into pretending to be the lost princess of course. Based of the 20th Century Fox movie, Anastasia. AU. Z/C._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey, pretty lady want to buy a nice scarf?_"

"_Aye, fresh fruit for at the lowest price Roseville has to offer!_"

"_Newspaper, come 'n get em!_"

"_Fresh bread! Hot 'n ready!" _

I smiled and made sure not to make eye contact as i passed by the merchants. Make eye contact, and they'll take every penny from you.

I've been walking around Roseville for around one hour and i've been offered enough merchandice to last my a lifetime.

Something off to the left caught my eye and i turned my head to get a better view of it. It was a palace, but it looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

I knew very little of the palace and the royal family, only that they were once great, until some secret group assassinated them.

"Excuse me miss, but you would be interested in getting your fortune read?"

I looked away from the palace and at the man who had stopped in front of me to ask the question.

"No thank you. I have no money anyways."

I side stepped to go around him. He moved so he was in front of me again.

"Oh, no money madame. Its free. Come on, i'll show you in."

He pulled my arm in the direction of the door only for me to be yanked backwards into a wall.

"I think we're fine, but thanks." I couldn't see the face, but the voice was deep, and sexy.

I looked up to see a boy about my age, maybe a little older, with dark hair, and deep emerald eyes.

He was beyond handsome.

"Who is he?" The merchant asked me.

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by the mysterious man behind me.

"I'm her brother, Stephan. Who are you?" He asked stepping front of me.

The merchant seeing him advance, stepped back.

"Oh, no one but a poor man trying to make it in the city, a hundred apologies, kind sir. I will be off now. Good day." He said scrambling back into his shop.

"Oh, thanks i didn't-"

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know what that man was trying to do!" He screamed as me as he turned around.

"What? No, i'm new here, i know nothing of the place."

He shook his head with his eyes wide.

"Still, how could you think it was okay to walk into a strange house with a man you don't know? A_ merchant_ of all people!"

I was about to respond when he shook his head and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled after him, running to catch up to him.

"I knew the ladies couldn't resist me." He smirked and not turning his head to look at me responded.

"What were you talking about back there?" I asked having to speed up to match his pace.

"I'm pretty sure you and i both know what i was talking about. "

Well, its true. I did, i just wanted to keep talking to him. I don't know anyone here, well, i didn't really know him either. But he was as close to knowing someone i had at the moment.

"So, is your name really Stephan?"

He chuckled. "No, it's Zach. What's yours?"

"Cammie."

He nodded.

We kept on walking around, he didn't seem like he really had a destination, he was just...walking.

"What area do you live in?"

He looked over. "Why do you wanna know? Plan on staying a night or maybe a morning?" He winked.

My cheeks went red.

"N-no! I was just trying to make conversation."

"That's always the excuse." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, where are your parents? Surely you're not here alone. No adult with common sense would allow their child to wander around Roseville alone."

"Well i _am_ here alone. I'm old enough, i don't need a nanny."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Obviously, because you weren't just about to walk into a random mans hut without anything to protect yourself with or anything, right?"

"I'm new."

* * *

><p>"Zach! We can't keep some girl you found on the streets here! I knew you didn't make much use of your brain, but i thought this would at least fall under common sense!"<p>

"Look, i have an idea for her, look at her" Zach said as he and Joe turned to look at her as she sat on the couch looking out a window.

"Now, who do you think she looks like that we've been looking for?"

Joe looked at her for a minute before it came to him.

Zach smirked as noticed Joe's eyes grow a little wider.

Joe turned sharply to Zach. "But how will we get her to do it? She doesn't look much like the con type."

Zach watched her run her finger down the glass where a drop was racing along the opposite side.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. They always do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo updated. Finally right? **

**But it's almost summer so...yeah. More time for me to write? And i've gotten some questions about the lack of updating and if i was giving up on the stories. And my answer to that is NO i am NOT giving up any of the stories i have listed at the moment. I just take time updating...**

**Anyways. I see how many people subscribe and follow this story and lemme say. It's really annoying seeing those and not seeing anywhere near a that many reviews. It doesn't take that much longer to review, and it makes me so happy. Please?**


End file.
